I Lust For You (But I Hate Your Friends)
by OrganOfFlames
Summary: Everyone has their dirty little secrets, and Weiss? Well, that's her lust for Mercury. Mercury's dirty little secret? Well, that's his lust for Weiss. Funny how that works. Despite the fact that they have much different interests, there's no harm in giving each other what they want.


**Author's Note:** **Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you're all having a good day. I've been away for a while and the last three things I've uploaded have been Pokemon so I'm sure the RWBY fans aren't too happy.**

 **Here is a Mercury x Weiss smut that I wrote for fun. It's pretty darn OOC, but I personally think lust can make someone act completely differently - You see it happen quite often for better or worse. The idea for this ship comes from my friend CrimsonSnowxX (I believe her name is now NekoChocolaxX). She is also making a Mercury x Weiss story, but not smut like the filth I produce, so go check it out if you're interested.**

 **So if you can, enjoy this. If you can't, oh well, enjoy your day another way.**

* * *

 _I Lust For You (But I Hate Your Friends)_

Mercury pressed her up against the wall, kissing her neck roughly. He nipped at the delicate pale skin hungrily. Everything was so warm and lustful between them. Weiss' hands ran through his hair, holding him there as her other hand tugged at his jacket, desperate to remove it. She wanted to see his muscular body once again.

He moved his body back so she could pull down his zipper. His mouth moved up to hers, passionately connecting with open lips, their tongues gliding along one another's. Trading saliva and removing clothes, Weiss mewled as he denied her of removing his undershirt immediately. He wanted to remove an item of hers first.

His hands ran down her sides, arriving at her hips, pulling her waist to his. "Ah…" Weiss panted as they separated, saliva down their chins. This wasn't sweet or romantic in the slightest. It was all lustful and animalistic. She pushed him by the shoulders into the wall to their right, giving her the room to rip at his clothing.

Her soft lips pressed against his face, not his lips in particular, his face, anywhere her lips could meet. Leaving a trail of spit, she kissed and kissed. Mercury was focusing on her body, hastily undoing her dress from the back. The heiress could feel the restrictions of her clothing weaken as it started drooping from her body. Her arms slipped through the holes of the dress, revealing her white bra, matching her hair which was not in its usual ponytail, but a completely, utter mess. It was down, up and to the sides thanks to Mercury's hand constantly running through it, pulling and jerking.

"Like what you see?" She giggled before her teeth sank into his earlobe, stepping out of the dress crumpled at her feet.

Mercury was already going for her bra, finding the clasp behind her. "I always do." His voice was in a low growl as he smirked.

This man was her dirty little secret. The man whom she lusted after so badly. She didn't wish to date him, after all, they only had lust. Not only that, Weiss always felt like relationships would just get in the way. This set-up was perfect. Mercury would sate her sexual desires without having to deal with all the feelings and emotions that normally came along with a romantic relationship.

Weiss wasn't a secret from Emerald and Cinder, however. They knew and they honestly couldn't care less as long as he wouldn't hesitate in hurting her if their plan came to that. He didn't care either, all lust and that was that. Besides, Weiss was fun to lust after, but he hated her friends. There would be no way they could date regardless of Mercury's dark plans.

Her white bra fell, and she let it. Petite breasts exposed to his line of sight, he smirked, raising his hands to grope them. Weiss tried not to admit it, but she loved when he played rough. Her tits were sensitive and when he squeezed and pinched the small mounds and erect nubs, she felt shocks throughout her entire body going straight to her core.

"Mmph~" Weiss coughed as she attempted to muffle a moan, her left thigh rubbing against the bulge swelling at his crotch. "Someone's excited." She grinned, giving him a little more sass than usual.

Mercury simply scoffed to her remark. "It would be bad if I wasn't." He grinned, delivering small bites down her neck as she messed around with the button on his pants. Neither of them knew how long they had before someone would find them, but the risk was part of the reward. As Weiss finally released the button, his pants dropped to his knees. The heiress placed her foot on the stubborn pants and stomped them down to the ground, around his ankles. Her fingers softly ran up and down the vivid bulge in his boxer briefs, watching his calm and cocky attitude crack as he held back a moan.

Weiss knew just how to tease him, after all, this wasn't her first time with him. How it all began is a long story, but Weiss had discovered a new side of her, the side that loved to tease her little secret fuck buddy. "Do you want me?" She whispered into his ear, letting a short sigh follow after, along with a tighter grip on the bulge.

Mercury kept his grin strong as he let one hand run over her sensitive breasts. "I want you as much as you want me." He growled back, revealing to her where his other hand had disappeared to. It abruptly grabbed at her ass, tugging on her panties. "And judging by how wet you've become, I'd say you want me a lot."

Their heads were never more than a few inches apart as they lustfully wrestled for power. "Hmph…" Weiss rolled her eyes, giving him her original attitude, the one he got when they first met. Uptight and uninterested, but Mercury's lust and devilish desires gave him the idea to chase after and see what other attitudes she was hiding.

"You remember what I said when we first fucked? It's not surprising that a heiress has such a dirty side." He laughed, pinching her right nipple while his other hand slowly pulled down her wet panties.

Weiss' gave him a long glare, ice cold. "You remember how I responded? I slapped you."

But before Weiss could give him a victory smile, he piped up again. "And then you said 'Now shut up and fuck me.'" Weiss couldn't argue, he was right. She was just so into the moment. Instead of responding, she slapped him again. "...Fair enough." He chuckled.

Her panties had been taken down to her legs, Weiss shimmied them off the rest of the way, stepping out of them much like she did her dress. She was now standing fully naked, her hair messy and body feeling as though it was on fire. ' _If your father knew what you were doing now…'_ She smirked to herself. This was something she'd decided without having to talk to her father or a family advisor. Meeting up with Mercury was something she'd decided on by herself, and she loved it every time.

His hands fondled her ass as his lips connected with hers. Their tongues fought once more as he pushed his weight onto her, pressing against the wall. This was a constant fight for dominance between them, but Weiss normally 'let' Mercury win. In her mind, she won either way.

She found her right thigh up at his waist, giving her the opportunity to rub her bare pussy against his erection encased in briefs. Her lips moved to his, but always kept them just shy of touching, his breathing and edging closer indicating his desires.

"Come on, Merc." She winked, feeling a throb against her crotch. "Don't you want to get rough with me? Don't you want to take what you want?" Acting like this always gave Weiss butterflies, something completely different to her attitude around everyone else. It simply added to their little secret. Everyone has their secrets, and Weiss loved having hers.

Mercury's fingers dug into her skin, making her whimper as his smirk grew wider. His hand cusped her left cheek, forcing her mouth to stop talking as he brought her into a kiss. Pulling apart just for a second so that they could add their tongues to the mix. While he did this, Weiss continued grinding on his cock slowly. "Mm…"

Using his free hand, Mercury worked his briefs down to the point where his cock sprung free, raring for some more attention. Weiss felt the bare member press against her wet pussy, the heat an instant giveaway. "Ooh~ Are you going to keep me waiting?" Weiss spoke playfully, but Mercury just laughed, noticing her normal bossy side was leaking out.

"I wouldn't dare." He kissed her cheek, but instead of thrusting inside just yet, he forced her raised thigh down and pushed her to the wall. Weiss' reflexes saved her face from meeting the wall, thankfully, and Mercury had disappeared behind her. She felt her hips being gripped tightly before the head of his length poking her tight entrance.

Weiss didn't even try to look behind her, her messy hair would've blocked her view anyway. Instead, she just spoke to the wall. "This is new." She giggled, wriggling her hips as she pushed back. Her teeth immediately sank into her bottom lip, feeling her walls spread apart with his arrival. "Ah!" She moaned into her closed mouth, clawing the wall softly. "Don't stop there."

Mercury followed orders, giving her much more than just the tip. He watched her back bend, her breasts pushing out towards the wall more as his cock buried itself in her tight cunt. His cock was hitting all the right places for Weiss, barely able to keep herself from moaning from the very first thrust.

Once his hips met her ass, he started to pull out. In response, Weiss called out his name. The absence felt wrong. She wanted him back immediately. It wouldn't be long before Mercury's hips swung back, a slapping sound echoing through the room. "Ah shit!" She squeaked out, feeling her body tighten.

This feeling bubbling inside of her, this lust. It was growing and setting fire to her body. She felt sweat beginning to bead under her free hair, all down her neck and chest. And they'd only just started.

Mercury's grip on her hips dug into her as he tried to control his breathing. His thrusting was increasing in speed and roughness, making Weiss' petite breasts jiggle with every pound. "M-More!" She cried out, taking in sharp breaths of air whenever she could.

Creeping one hand up her back, he whispered to her, barely audible over her panting and the repetitive slapping. "Give me your arm." Weiss followed his instructions, only holding herself off the wall with one hand, he gripped her other hand. This change made her head bounce far harsher whenever he slammed his cock inside.

Her legs were quivering, shaking under the heavy excitement. Her nectar was running down her milky thighs unlike ever before. ' _Oh dear God!'_ Weiss shouted internally, unable to vocalise it properly.

She wasn't certain, but she could swear he was getting larger inside of her. She felt her legs desperately desiring to give way as his cock felt like it was hitting deeper, forcing her walls to their absolutely limit. Weiss finally realised, he wasn't getting bigger, but her pussy was tightening down on him, increasing the pleasure for both of them. "S-Shit! Mercury!" She moaned out, her hand on the wall slipping. "More, please! F-fuck, more!" She gasped and croaked out, unable to think straight for longer than a few collective seconds.

"Then give me your other hand." He spoke deeply, his voice bringing chills across her sweaty shoulders. She pushed back off the wall a small amount, pushing herself further into Mercury as her hand quickly curved to her back, Mercury grabbing it to help rebalance her. She was now mostly being held up by Mercury. If he let go, her legs would not be able to stop her from falling in time.

Mercury allowed himself to be rougher than ever before. Her entire body shaking as he wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible. To make her cum harder than ever before. To make her moan louder than she realistically thought.

Every thrust was breathtaking, and every pull back was indescribably lonely. "Please…" Weiss began. "Don't stop! I'm… So f-fuc… Close!" She gulped, her body tensing and crying out for her release. An intense swelling of pleasure was building rapidly inside of her. She couldn't help but moan. She found herself on the verge of tears, about to cry from the pleasurable feelings.

Her vision started fading to white as she suddenly became unable to vocalise her satisfaction, her throat choking up. The sadistic man grinned, excited by her complete lust and enjoyment. He was feeling close to climaxing too, his cock throbbing in her wet, tight cunt. It was squeezing down on him harder than he'd ever felt. "...Fuck…" He muttered under his breath.

Weiss' face was completely red as she held her breath, her toes and fingers curling. Mercury had seen this before, she was about to have a powerful orgasm, one that would make her dopey for the next half hour at least. To attest to that, her mind was already going blank.

Her back arched, her arms being pulled by her body's sudden jolts of energy, trying desperately to release the build up of pleasure. Then it all came at once. Her hips bucked as drool began to slip from her lips. Her body felt extremely heavy, then immensely light. A surge of pure ecstasy rushed through her, right to her core. She felt herself beginning to squirt while her body felt entirely numb, only feeling pleasure. "Aah! S-S-S-Shi- Nnnh!" She couldn't do anything, but shout aloud as her body rode through the satisfaction.

Her climaxing pussy was bringing Mercury closer and closer, he was about to cum, but he was trying to hold it back, just so Weiss could finish her orgasm first. He wanted her to experience it until the end, not be interrupted by his orgasm.

Weiss was panting, her tongue lolled out. Her face was flushed as sweat dripped to the floor from her forehead. She hadn't expected this much pleasure from Mercury today. She was certain this feeling was unbeatable now.

"M… Mer…" Her eyes were glassy, completely dazed. Off in her own world. "Merc." He squeezed her wrists as a response. "You don't have to... Hold it back anymore…" She panted, her mouth curving into a small smile. She could tell how close he was by the violent pulsating of his cock. Mercury smirked and started pounding her faster again, just to push himself over the edge. "Ah~!"

He was seconds away, and as he felt it coming up, he pulled out. "Wha- No! Put it back in!" Weiss complained, wriggling her arms in protest. Mercury didn't have time to question it. Lining it back up quickly, he pushed his sizable length back inside of her. She gasped as the mind-numbingly hot flow of his cum shot deep inside of her. She could feel the warmth rushing through her body, a satisfying feeling, without a doubt.

Weiss mewled in pleasure, his cock throbbing, shooting out the last ropes of his semen. They both let out happy sighs, Mercury slowly letting one arm go so Weiss could help herself against the wall properly.

"That was… The best sex we've had yet." Weiss complimented. "You were so good." These types of comments were rare from the heiress, but Mercury wouldn't question that either. She must really be in the clouds for those compliments to fall from her lips.

As Weiss slowly slid down the wall so she could finally rest her wary legs, Mercury joined her on the floor. He turned his head, facing her flushed face. "Normally you tell me to cum outside." He grinned. "Why not today? Not that I'm complaining."

Weiss turned her head away from his, feeling the blood rush back to her head. "I-I don't need to explain!" She could still feel his warmth inside of her. She realised she'd have to clean it up soon, but for now, it could wait for her to recover from one of, if not the, most intense orgasms she'd ever had.

Her hand prodded Mercury in the side. Flinching, Mercury shook his head, but found himself being pushed to the ground. Weiss, cheeks a little red from his question, crawled closer, her head by his cock. It was beginning to soften, but Weiss just wanted to give him something more, a thank you almost.

"I'll…" Her hand gripped the base. "Help you clean up." The lust and dirty talk from earlier was now far more embarrassing, the sheer lust was what drove her to be able to speak so indecently.

She prided herself on that attitude. The prideful, confident and sexually active Weiss was far more enjoyable to be, instead of the snobby, easily embarrassed Weiss she felt like she was majority of the time. Mercury helped her reach that level, as well as her lust which grew every day.

She let her tongue roll from her lips, brushing over the tip of his cock, getting a small taste of what she was in for. She tasted him, his cum and herself. The flavour made her body feel hot again, and lighter once more.

Her lips pecked at Mercury's member, kissing it softly before spreading her lips to take in the cock. While it was slowly beginning to turn flaccid, it was still rather large and her mouth was making it erect once more.

Meanwhile, her hands pushed up his body, running over his hardened abs. She let her fingers run over each one gradually as the cock travelled further into her mouth. Next thing she felt was his hand pushing on her head. It wasn't harsh or forceful, more so a guide for her.

Her lips ran up and down his shaft, cleaning it completely of anything left over from their previous sexual exploit.

Weiss gulped, swallowing the build up saliva and whatever else she'd collected. Removing his cock from her mouth, she smiled sweetly. "There. All clean." Mercury laughed, patting her head.

"Then we should probably end here before someone finds us. Next time, I hope you'll feel just as good. Or better." Mercury sat up, smirking. Weiss nodded and moved closer, their lips connecting for a final kiss of the day.

Slowly getting to their feet, Weiss spoke up. "I… I don't know why I lust for you so much… But…" The man stared into her light eyes. "I'm happy I do."

Laughing again, Mercury pulled his shirt over his eye-drawing abs. "So am I. It's always a fun time with you." He fitted on the rest of his clothes and waved to her, lagging behind in the clothes department. "See you 'round." He would. That's how this started. It was never planned. They would just see each other, find a room, and lock lips.

Weiss smiled, hiding it from him as he left. She was looking forward to their next meet up.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **If you liked this, please favorite and review if you have the time. I'm sure some of you are wondering about Heated Excitement. I'm still working on it. There's been a number of changes to chapter 40 and I really just haven't had the time or motivation. It was meant to be done by Christmas, but as you can see, that didn't pan out. Hopefully, it'll come out soon. Have a great day.**


End file.
